Finding Solace
by HappyDude88
Summary: Naomi has just received the news that the radiotherapy treatment to cure her cancer hasn't gone well, and chemotherapy is the only way to go. She needs to confide in someone, and a chance meeting in London with a close former affiliate is the perfect tonic. And you get to find out where Katie Fitch has ended up since the end of S4.
1. Chance Meeting

**_OPINION: The majority of us will agree Skins Fire did not end the way we hoped. Rather than follow the trend of a happier ending for Naomily, I've gone for a different aspect, as a one-shot edition, but split into some small chapters. This story is set for January 2014. This is as Skins for Gen 2 finished in 2010, and allows for the three-year University gap._**

**_I'm not great at writing fanfiction pieces, and this is my first crack at it for around three years, so apologises if it really isn't good, but I've done my best and given it a go._**

**BACKGROUND: Naomi has just received the news that the radiotherapy treatment to cure her cancer hasn't gone well, and chemotherapy is the only way to go. She needs to confide in someone, and a chance meeting in London with a close former affiliate is the perfect tonic. And you get to find out where Katie Fitch has ended up since the end of S4.**

Naomi Campbell is in a real mess. She exits the hospital looking shell-shocked. Arriving earlier in the day, she had hoped for a more positive outcome. The doctor's news that the radiotherapy treatment hadn't worked out is a body blow. She didn't like this treatment, and the only viable option seems to be chemotherapy. For the first time in her life, she feels shit scared. Yes, there were A Level results, declaring her love for Emily in the shed three years ago, even the shock diagnosis to begin with, but she had believed she would always beat the battle. Now she doesn't know if she will. With her girlfriend in New York working hard on her photography internship and Effy simply no help, busy fucking her boss multiple times – she needed to confide in someone but whom? Her answer is about to be revealed.

She keeps walking into town in a straight line, without looking up at anything or anyone. Naomi bumps into people, just normal everyday citizens going about their business, with mutterings of 'silly cow' and 'stupid bitch.' It is all accidental, but she seems to be in a complete daze as she heads back to the apartment she lives in rent free.

A few minutes away, she almost walks into a lamppost, and then bumps into another person, but this time, the individual is not impressed at all.

"Watch were you are going you fucking loser?" She yelled.

This was one jibe too many for Naomi, who turned around and launched her own tirade back, not paying attention to the identity of the stranger.

"Just like all the other clowns and turds in this fucking crap city, aren't you?" At this point, she paused and realised that wasn't the right thing to say when this might be the person she needs to sort her life out.

"Hi Naomi, you're still sounding like a sarcastic bitch then. See nothing's changed with you." She said.

"Hi Katie, wow you're still looking as fake and tarty as usual." Naomi responded.

"Babe, I don't mean to offend you but you look like you've just seen a fucking ghost, what's up?" Katie replied, her facial expression changing from one of general sarcasm, to one of actual real genuine concern when Naomi started crying right infront of her.

This was unlike Naomi, especially infront of Katie. Despite the connection with Emily, Naomi hadn't seen Katie since just before she left for Goa with Emily three years earlier. Normally, they would get a kick out of trading insults, or attempting to outdo one another with a nomination for sarcastic comment of the year. This was different.

"I didn't want to do this to her. I just can't do it again." Naomi managed to speak in-between the tears that were flying down her cheeks.

Usually, Katie would respond with either another comment, or a slap but this was a different Katie, one who still had traits of her old self, but had turned over a new leaf, especially going into second year at college. She pulled Naomi into a warm hug, and Naomi accepted the gesture. She needed it. After all, the only use Effy was to her at the moment was paying for her to stay in London. Whenever Naomi had called on the phone, or wanted her flatmate to spend time with her, she was either amassed in spreadsheets or getting comfy between the sheets with her money-grabbing boss Jake. Katie came out of the hug, and wiped Naomi's tears away. She wanted to help, but was a bit busy at the moment.

"Naomi, I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting, but I'm staying over in London for a few days. We'll catch up while I'm here and you can tell me what's wrong." Katie confessed, feeling slightly glum that she'd seen the usual ice queen like this.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Naomi replied, a bit perplexed by Katie's niceness towards her.

"Naomi, you're a bitch – but your Emily's bitch and any problem you have is a Fitch problem too. Bitch Fitch – there could be a clothing line in there." Katie said.

The last part of the comment made Naomi smile, and it was the first time she felt like smiling since Emily left for the airport for her latest stint in the States a fortnight ago.

"I'll text you when I'm free. And I do want to help – unless you've licked fanny again." Katie finished by saying.

"No it's not that." Naomi replied forcefully.

Katie turned away; she was super late for her meeting. Then she got a shoutout from Naomi.

"Katie, please text me soon." Naomi called out.

Katie smiled and nodded and headed in the direction of Canary Wharf. It was amazing to find out how successful she had become.

...


	2. Katie's Background

While Naomi's background is known to many since leaving Roundsview College, Katie's isn't and here is the story of what happened to her. After getting through her interview, Katie studied French and combined that with Business Studies at the University of Birmingham. She wanted to get away from Bristol, especially after finding out what had happened to Freddie, having bumped into Cook almost immediately after his showdown with John Foster. Katie was never a major player of the gang, and she made little effort to stay in touch with any of them, apart from the occasional dialogue with Emily at special family events, and some Skype calls to Pandora whilst she was studying her history scholarship at Harvard. She was never close to JJ; felt it was best to lose touch with Thomas and Effy, who never found out what truly happened to Freddie. University had been hard work, but Katie wasn't interested in the usual student frolics. There were dinner parties and the occasional club night out, but nothing as mad or crazy than in previous times. The strategy proved off to be a success. Katie left with a 2:1 degree in French and Business Studies and she'd shown vast knowledge in the latter, especially when it came to sponsorship deals and understanding clients' needs, not just in hair & beauty but most aspects. After Birmingham, Katie was lucky to get a job immediately with a sponsorship agency out in the rich paradise of Monte Carlo. The company worked closely with some of the top beautician salons and clothing shops in the streets, along with handling some of the commitments for around four of the players at the football club AS Monaco. In just over six months, Katie had risen from a position of junior sponsorship executive to a higher prominent role. She was now looking after the main deals with two high-profile luxury shops, and a French footballer who had an eye for good and sometimes, weird fashion. With the need for greater company expansion, 2014 was set to be a year of plenty of travelling for Katie. Though based mainly in Monaco, there would be regular trips to London and Rome and even brief stops in Singapore and Abu Dhabi as the agency continued to do deals with more brands. Things were also great in her love life. There was the occasional shag at University with lads, but nothing of serious commitment. Katie had always been scared of having a committed relationship; ever since the day she received her own bombshell of not being able to have any kids. She met one of the footballers from the Monaco team, Jeremy and they were dating for a few months, with the relationship starting to get more serious. He was a regular first-team player and whilst he was no Messi or Ronaldo, anything had to be better than that greasy fucker Danny Guillermo, whose career was so shit – even Bristol Rovers reserves had given him the boot, and now he worked in a kebab shop in Bristol! Katie had plucked up the courage to tell Jeremy her situation with not being able to conceive, and he took the news really well. That was not only a relief, but it showed the real bond they were developing as a couple. She started to believe that he could be the one for her. Only her family, Thomas and one of her closest allies at University, Micha knew all about this heartbreak. Katie was in London on business, representing the agency to get a major English clothing brand to promote their latest casual range not just in TV adverts, but at the high-class fashion show that is held on the eve of the prestigious Grand Prix event held every summer in the streets of Monte Carlo. Unlike some of the other members of the college crew she had gone through, Katie's life had turned out to be a real success.

...


	3. Relaxed Start

The meeting had gone well, with a provisional agreement in place. Katie was with the senior manager and a junior member of the agency on the trip and they'd asked her to go for a drink afterwards, which she politely declined. Looking at her shiny silver watch, the time was approaching six o'clock. It had been a long meeting – perhaps she'd text Naomi and see if now was a good time. She got out her smartphone – top of the range of course and texted Naomi to see if she was free.

**_"Hi, finished the meeting. Were you free if you wanted that catch-up?"_**

Around 90 seconds later, the reply was swift.

**_"Yes, would be good. Effy cancelled on me AGAIN! Come round to the apartment, 207 Rebury Park."_**

With that, Katie called for a taxi. They were so easy to get from London and she made her journey. Her mind flashed back to the state Naomi had been in when she'd seen her. It was so unlike her and if she hadn't been screwing with someone behind Emily's back, what could be her problem. Katie had some random thoughts, ranging from something serious like a terminal illness such as HIV or AIDS, to things really silly like losing an item of Emily's precious childhood memories or burning her favourite book in a fit of rage. So, she had prepared herself for a number of possibilities. Nevertheless, it was still going to be a bit of a shock.

The driver stopped outside the apartment, it didn't look the most attractive place, but it would do for Naomi and Effy. As Katie gave him the fare, the driver had a close stare at Katie's tits, slightly showing from the clothing she'd worn to the meeting.

"Do you mind?" She said.

"Not at all – they probably look great." The driver replied, giving an expressed look of a cute puppy.

"Well you've got more chance of driving from here to the moon than looking at these. That panting sound makes you look like you've just come from the dog's kennels!" Katie exclaimed before slamming the door of his filthy looking car and heading into the apartment.

As the taxi driver drove off into the distance, probably feeling a bit low on self-esteem after that putdown, Katie headed up the stairs that led her to the apartment. Wonder if it looked tidy, although with Effy around, that was unlikely. She knocked at the door, and Naomi was there in a flash. She was actually excited to see someone else other than the miserable bint she lived with.

"Come in Bitch Fitch, how are you?" She said.

"You've perked up in the last few hours." Katie replied as she entered the apartment, which looked neater than she'd thought.

"Had a long soak in the bath, usually helps." Naomi revealed.

"Well you don't smell. Guess that's something." Katie said.

"Wow, Katie Fitch complimenting me – now I've heard everything." Naomi replied, giving Katie a wide smirk.

"Don't get used to it bitch." Katie replied.

There was a slight pause, before Naomi realised there was a reason for Katie being here.

"Did you want a drink? I've got beer, wine, rum, juice, tea or coffee." Naomi offered.

"Fancy some wine actually. Presuming Effy won't mind." Katie said.

"Nah she won't. Besides she's probably working late at the office, or has the bosses cock in her mouth again." Naomi sighed as she got the wine out of the fridge and two glasses from one of the nearby cupboards.

"Is that why the pizza is there then?" Katie said, pointing to the two boxes on the working top that didn't look worn down or creased.

"Yep, she cancelled after I'd ordered. Typical, but you're welcome to take her place. Probably will be better company actually." Naomi said gleefully.

"Is that 1-1 then in compliments?" Katie questioned.

"Yes we're even." Naomi said as she poured the wine out and handed Katie her glass.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" Katie enquired, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'll tell you later, but it's been three years since we last spoke. I have an empty stomach, good wine and want to find out what you've been upto." Naomi replied.

Katie looked at Naomi, slightly taken aback by this more friendly Naomi, but couldn't argue with the references towards food.

"Okay sounds good, but no tummy rumbling!" Katie smiled in a jokey manner.

Naomi smiled at her back, as she grabbed the pizza boxes and headed for the leather couch Effy had bought with her money from the illegal financial deals she'd been doing, followed in close pursuit by Katie.

...


	4. The Bombshell

They had a good conversation actually, with Katie sharing some of her wild stories from University and Naomi even doing a few gags from her latest comedy routine. It was the kind of thing that might not sound funny to the average human being, but Katie actually found some of her humorous take on life hilarious, though whether that was because more wine consumed than genuine laughter was questionable. As the wine flowed in a frequent but sensible manner, the time started to pass. Naomi had received a quick message from Effy confirming she'd be staying at Jake's for another night, but it was getting on towards 9.30pm. By now, the girls were on their third bottle, and fourth glass each. Apart from the times with Emily, it was the most fun Naomi had in a long time – but she had to tell Katie. With Emily millions of miles away, her mum even further away in Australia and no-one else to turn to, she was the best option.

…..

"It's 9.30pm. Do you want me to call a cab, presuming you're flying back tomorrow?" Naomi said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? And no, I'm in London until Tuesday." Katie answered back. "Besides, you still haven't told me what got you into such a state this afternoon."

"It's…." Naomi paused, her lungs starting to get all tense with that feeling of saying the word that wanted normally to make her vomit.

Katie put her glass down on the table and grabbed Naomi's hands that were tightly pressed together on her lap.

"Naomi, you're scaring me a bit. It will be okay; surely it can't be that bad." Katie said, trying to reassure her as best as possible.

Naomi looked into Katie's eyes. It was now or never, she had to tell someone who might offer her better support than Effy. The tears from earlier were returning as she spluttered out the words she just felt vulgarised to say.

"I've got cancer. Katie, I'm going to die." Naomi said, not able to hold back the tears any longer.

Katie looked stunned, surprised and emotional. She knew Naomi wasn't joking and it would be a sick joke if it was. She thought she might have been prepared, but not for this. The sarcastic ice queen she normally might have been, but even she had watery eyes at this admission.

"Come here, come here Naomi." Katie said as she pulled Naomi into an embrace, gently kissing her hair before resting Naomi on her shoulder. Naomi broke down in her arms and even Katie was feeling numb.

It had been nice to spend some time with a former colleague, and had been great upto now, but it now had a dark feel to the night. Katie though wasn't going to let it spoil the evening of relaxation. She knew she had to help, she wanted to help too, but how could she? First things first when Naomi had pulled herself together was to find out more and then to give her the belief she could win her biggest battle yet.

...


	5. Showing Support

The shock of Naomi's confession had left both girls reeling. It had been a weight on Naomi's shoulders, so at least she'd lifted that burden. However, she did feel slightly guilty for placing it on Katie.

Katie left Naomi's side to pour a glass of water for her, just to get over the shock of what she had just heard. Immediately, her own pain of finding out devastating news for doctors flashed before her, and if Naomi had confided in her, surely she could do the same.

Eventually she spoke again, with caution. She needed to know more.

"How long have you known?" Katie said, with her back turned away from Naomi.

"I've known for just a couple of weeks." Naomi confessed.

"Does Emily know?" Katie questioned.

"No she doesn't." Naomi replied, shaking her head.

Katie was shocked, but appalled Naomi hadn't confided in her girlfriend.

"Why haven't you?" She said, heading back to the couch, to get more out of Naomi.

"Because I promised I wouldn't hurt her again." Naomi replied, just about maintaining some form of calmness in her voice.

"But this isn't about fucking someone else. Naomi, you have to tell her." Katie said with passion. "I'm not having you fuck about my sister again."

"Katie, you don't understand. Emily worked her tits off to get this internship. She was determined to get it and her portfolio is mightily impressive. She wants to be a photographer, and I can't ruin her dreams." Naomi said.

"But you have to tell her Naoms. You just can't hide this from her, it is impossible. Imagine if you did keep this your secret, then Effy calls her one day to say you've died. You need to tell her." Katie said, raising her voice as she spoke.

"I know, but I don't know how to do it." Naomi said, struggling again to fight back the tears.

Katie finished her water, and then revealed her own pain of news from the experts.

"Naomi, I know what you are going through…well in a way. Around three years ago, I found out I couldn't have kids. The doctors told me there was nothing they could do to fix my fucking menopause."

Naomi's face turned to one of surprise. Katie continued by saying:

"I found it incredibly difficult to tell my mum especially. When I did, it was while we were losing the house, dad had gone bankrupt and you and Emily were having big problems. I confided in Thomas first, and that made me stronger."

"And are you okay about it now?" Naomi questioned.

"I am now." Katie sighed. "Don't get me wrong, its shit, really fucking crap but I've accepted the fact that I will never be able to conceive. But I now have a great job, an awesome boyfriend and a family that will always love me, and you have people who can rely on you."

"Effy doesn't." Naomi cursed.

"Well she's a fucked up slut then, isn't she? Naomi, you have Emily, the love of your life. You have your mum still presuming you still speak to her, and you've got me." Katie said.

Naomi lifted her head to meet Katie's eyes.

"You really mean that?" Naomi replied.

"Naomi, you are a lot of things, but no-one deserves this – well unless you are a psychiatric killer, then maybe that is bad karma." Katie waffled on.

She took Naomi's hands, stroked them and offered her support.

"Naomi, you have to remain strong and believe you can and will beat this. And if you do, you will feel incredibly proud. I will be with you every step of the way – I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

Naomi started crying again as Katie shifted up next to her, before kissing her forehead and embracing her again.

"Tell Emily and I will be there for both of you. You deserve to be happy, and this fucking disease can sod off if you stay strong." Katie said.

There was a condition to supporting Naomi, but this was Katie after all. She wasn't just going to offer her hand on a plate.

Naomi had one final request for the evening.

"Katie, can you stay the night. I'm so fucking scared when Effy's not here." She asked.

"Course I'll stay over Naomi. As long as you cook me the best English breakfast I've had in the morning, I'll stay." She smiled.

"Thanks, you can have Effy's room if you want." Naomi said as she crumbled onto Katie's lap.

"Well I wouldn't sleep with you anyway lezzer!" Katie snarled, but that made Naomi smile.

"You will always be Katie Fucking Fitch will you?" Naomi replied.

"Always was, always will be." Katie said.

...

Hope you liked this everyone. Feel free to leave reviews.


End file.
